100 Themes Challenge: 100 Relaxation
by Steffie1
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxing day at the beach turned into something more as Igor slipped a bit about something about his past.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This is another ficlet for the 100 themes challenge.

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Beatrice Cadavru, Ivan, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Relaxation

Count Duckula sighed in comfort as he lied under the beach umbrella as he soaked up the rays of the Florida sun. He wore a pair of blue swimming trunks and his black shades covered his eyes. Nanny sat nearby underneath her own beach umbrella. She was in a pink bathing suit that had white frills. She also wore a matching swimming cap. That only one that looked out of place was Igor. He sat in a white beach-chair, which was underneath his red umbrella that had a black bat-wing pattern. He wore his normal suit and a sour expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The mallard used his elbows to sit up. He turned his head to stare at Igor. He was the only one that didn't enjoy the fact that the three of them were supposed to be relaxing at a beach in Florida. The vulture was in a sour mood from the moment his Master mentioned his idea. Duckula got up from his towel and waddled up to the vulture. His arms were akimbo as he stared down at the elderly avian with a disapproving look.

"Igor, the whole point of this trip was to relax. It doesn't do you any good to be in the stuffy castle all day."  
>"But M'Lord, I do many things in the castle that I find very relaxing."<br>"I meant something more normal." Duckula stressed the last word in emphasis as he crossed his arms over his chest. Inwardly, Igor screamed in frustration and wished his Master would finally realize that all three of them weren't normal.

"If I may be frank M'Lord, everyone has different ways of relaxing. My eldest brother Ivan found it most relaxing to craft furniture. Nanny has a hobby of creating little doll houses. My niece Beatrice Cadavru reads horror novels. My dear Vivian made daisy chains..." Igor trailed off, as he realized he revealed too much.  
>"Wait, who is Vivian?" Duckula raised one eyebrow. Was this Vivian a girlfriend of his?<br>"No one that you would be interested in, M'Lord." Igor insisted as he got up from his beach chair. The vulture avoided eye contact the entire time.

"Not so fast, Igor. Who is this Vivian? She must be someone important to you, or else you wouldn't have used an endearment for her." the vegetarian vampire pointed out as he stood in front of the butler. After she noticed the commotion, Nanny approached them from behind. Igor sighed in defeat. If he didn't tell the truth, the Master wouldn't stop pestering him.  
>"Alright M'Lord, I would explain who she is."<br>"Great! So, who is she?"  
>"She was my daughter."<p>

To say that Duckula's jaw dropped to the floor and Nanny's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets was an understatement. The news took them by complete surprise.  
>"Waitaminute! Didn't you once say to me you were never involved with someone? Where did Vivian come from?" Duckula quacked in skeptism.<br>"Years ago when I was a young necromancer and alchemist, I had decided to create a Homunculus. Using a mixture of my blood and black magic, I had created Vivian. She was my assistant for a few months until she killed by a vampire hunter as he had mistaken her for one..."

Duckula and Nanny wore guilty looks on their faces. They didn't mean to open up old wounds.  
>"Mr. Igor..." Nanny started as she placed a comforting hand on Igor's shoulder. The butler simply removed the hand gently from his shoulder. He still had a dour expression on his face, yet a faint smile was on his beak.<br>"No Nanny, there's nothing to feel sorry for. You didn't know. It was centuries ago. Let's just drop the subject. You and the young Master should enjoy yourselves while I shall enjoy my hobbies inside the castle."

Igor dawdled towards the castle as the worried fowls hoped the elderly vulture was alright. When the butler was in his chambers, he picked up a corked bottle from the shelf and stared at it with a sinister expression.

"Very soon, Vivian, very soon you shall be revived. Until then, please be patient."

The End 


End file.
